


【鸣樱】叫魂

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 佐樱前提下的鸣樱，佐助死亡预警，微强制，微黑化，pwp，人物崩坏。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	【鸣樱】叫魂

有的人死了，但他以各种各样的方式停留在世间，令人难以忘怀，时时刻刻提醒别人，这样一个生命曾如此鲜活地活在世界上，深深烙印在某个人的生命中，永远无法消逝。  
  
宇智波佐助死后，春野樱的表现就无时无刻不在告诉木叶众人，那个人如何在有限的生命里占据了一个女人的心神，令她此生都无法再做回完完全全的单独个体，只能拾起残存的碎片，苟延残喘地破碎维生。  
  
这也没办法。  
  
木叶的旁观冷眼们窃窃私语道。  
  
据说宇智波佐助是在和春野樱一同旅行的途中被上古神秘力量的遗存所暗算，最后为了救她一命才丧生。死得很惨烈，尸体都没剩下，仅剩的力量用来发动轮回眼将春野樱送到安全的地方。所以啊，这纲手之后世上最强的医疗忍者连拼命救个人的机会都没有。  
  
太惨了，太惨了。宇智波和春野都是。  
  
他们如此嗟叹，倒是没有想到还有另外一人的悲惨。  
  
漩涡鸣人失去了自己半身般的灵魂挚友，还要眼睁睁看着剩下的女同伴在深渊中无法自拔，而比起春野樱连机会都没有的被迫见死不救，他是看着珍惜的一切正在渐渐破碎而无能为力。  
  
樱一开始还在坚持到医疗部报到，开始处理自己离村前就学习参与的事务，虽然沉默寡言但行动果决，逻辑清晰。时任火影的卡卡西渐渐认为她正在从佐助死亡的阴影中走出来，鸣人却无法保持一贯的乐观态度。  
  
佐助被宣布死亡的第十四天，樱没有来上班。医疗部立刻将这件事报告给要求他们严密观察春野樱状况的火影。医忍过来报告的时候鸣人正在火影办公室里，他听到樱无故旷工几乎立刻就要冲出办公室到她家里去，只是在长期的自制力下生生忍住了马上要迈出去的步伐。  
  
卡卡西不用去看也知道鸣人不可能冷静呆在这里继续工作，叹了口气让他去樱那里看看有什么状况。鸣人点头后瞬身离开火影办公室，几分钟后就出现在樱公寓门口。  
  
他耐着性子敲了两下门：“樱酱？在家吗？”两秒钟没人理会，鸣人面无表情地用力一拧门把手，咔嚓一声将整个锁芯拧断，推开门走了进去。  
  
房子里静悄悄的，就像无人居住一样。他顺着门廊看了一圈，依次进入客厅，厨房，卫生间，最后来到樱的卧室。  
  
房间里有人，樱坐在床上曲着腿一动不动，一直到现在也没有下床或者抬头看他的意思。  
  
鸣人心脏紧缩，他快步走过去坐到床边，声音轻柔地说：“樱酱，怎么不起床呢？”  
  
如此近的距离，床上的女人终于抬起头看他。她的表情很冷静，仿佛是正常理智的模样，但鸣人分明看到她的双眼空洞无神，完全没有看着他的眼睛。  
  
“知道了，马上去吃早饭。”她答非所问，慢慢掀开被子光着脚站在地上。鸣人发现她只穿了内裤和睡衣的上衣，现在就当着他的面向外走，没有穿好衣服的意思。  
  
他却没有马上叫住她，而是默默站起身跟在她背后，看着樱游魂一样走出房间来到厨房拉开冰箱门。她家的冰箱已经断电，而且里面什么都没有，樱却伸手在里面摸索了一会儿，抓出来一个什么东西，然后转身从柜子里取出积满灰尘的玻璃杯，右手的“东西”斜着倒了一杯，她拿起玻璃杯，仰头喝下一杯空气。  
  
鸣人觉得自己好像喝下了一杯刀片，划得他五脏六腑都鲜血淋漓。  
  
“好了，上班去吧。”樱梦呓般地自言自语，仍旧如同没有看到鸣人的存在，自顾自穿着短裤和睡衣准备出门。鸣人拉住了她的胳膊，樱动了一动，忽然笑了，她说：“别闹，佐助君，一会儿就回来了。”  
  
真疼啊，疼得他要蜷缩起来。  
  
*  
  
新三忍从升起到陨落只用了短短几年，以睿智著称的纲手弟子沦为人们眼中的失智者则耗时更短。春野樱被免去在医疗部的一切职务，停止忍者档案更新，如果没有漩涡鸣人的担保恐怕就要关到疯人院去了。  
  
“她又没有伤害别人。”鸣人对卡卡西哀求说，“而且也没有扰乱木叶治安对吧？我敢保证她会正常生活，樱酱绝对不能被送到那种地方去。”  
  
卡卡西斟酌了很久，最终同意了鸣人的请求，唯一的要求就是让他能保证樱保持他口中的状态。  
  
樱的父母已经在战争中过世，鸣人便把樱接到自己家里住。他的负担一下加重，每天早上将樱穿戴整齐，喂她吃早饭，然后去上班。中午回来喂她吃中饭，再回去上班。晚上回来喂她吃晚饭，处理完事情以后帮助她洗漱，自己才能洗漱睡觉。  
  
完全就是护工的活，但鸣人知道，疯人院的人不会做得像自己这么好。  
  
而且樱一点都不疯，她很安静，鸣人不在的时候她就看东西，可是如今她看的都是白纸，却捧在手里不知道在研读什么。她想出门，有时候鸣人回家能看到她光着脚站在玄关想要开门。好在随着她的理智一起丧失的是举世无双的怪力，所以这样对她而言薄如纸板的门扉也轻易挡住了她的出路。  
  
鸣人一丝不苟地照顾着这样的樱，心里从未想过接下来要怎样，直到有一天他回家，看到樱蹲在打碎了一地的玻璃碎片中间，正握着一块碎片在手腕上比——  
  
他的视野好像一下变成了血红，夺下她手中的碎片以后鸣人第一次对着樱怒吼：“你在做什么？！”  
  
樱懵然不知，她盯着地上剩下的碎片出神，伸手想再拿一块。  
  
鸣人猛地弯腰把她抱起来，三两步走进卧室把她放在床上按在床头，紧紧搂着她。这时候他发现自己的手抖得厉害，连带放在她脖颈的手也带得她的头发颤抖不止。  
  
大脑一会儿冷一会儿热，如同在传说中的八热地狱和八寒地狱轮流煎熬，唯独不能思考。他害怕到了恐惧地地步，刚才看到那锋利的光芒停留在樱的血管上时，即将一无所有的恐怖如同浪潮一下将他淹没。  
  
这天晚上鸣人是和樱一起睡的，他把她的手握住，双腿锁在自己的腿中间，让她动弹不得，无可逃脱，跟他一起陷在温软的被褥中。不过樱也没想逃，她安安静静地躺在颤抖的肌肉中，没有丝毫反抗。其实樱对鸣人而言身段娇小，能完全被他牢牢锁在怀中，哪里也去不了。  
  
第二天早上，樱还没有醒鸣人就睁开了眼睛。他看着樱平静的侧脸，心里下了个决定。他轻手轻脚地松开她，发现樱的手因为他整夜握着手腕而肿胀充血，难看得像水里泡肿打捞上来的尸体的手。他坐在床边默默给她揉了一会儿，随后起身离开了房间，穿着昨天的衣服走出公寓。  
  
他决定去跟卡卡西说，要暂停火影修行，他要全身心用来看顾樱。  
  
天只蒙蒙亮，路上还没什么人。鸣人面貌疲累，一双眼睛却亮得很，直直看着前往火影楼的路，一步一步坚定而没有犹豫。  
  
“月已落而日未升的时间不宜出门啊，年轻人。”苍老沙哑的声音陡然响起，鸣人悚然一惊，停下脚步转头看去，只见一个面相极为衰老的老人正站在路边看着他。对方的皮肤已经干皱如树皮，耷拉下来的眼皮让他看不到他的眼睛，其实鸣人也无法辨别老到这种程度的人到底是男人还是女人。  
  
“混沌时刻，活人不宜出门。”老人继续玄而又玄地说。  
  
鸣人抿抿唇看向他说：“我有事情要去做。”  
  
老人看了他一会儿，忽然说：“有人要带走你重要的人了，是吗？”  
  
鸣人心内一突，愕然不知如何回答。那老人诡秘一笑，说道：“十四天……他回来过了。”  
  
空气一下冷了下来，鸣人感到一股森冷的凉意入侵骨髓，冷得他牙关打颤，尽管如此他还是勉力问道：“谁回来了？”  
  
“谁让她念念不忘就是谁回来了。”老人说。  
  
鸣人几乎要揪住老人的领子让他把话说清楚，然而他还没有逼问老人就继续开口：“你要小心，她快要被他带走了。”  
  
这次鸣人没有丝毫犹豫，一把拽住了老人的衣领。他好像提起了一堆枯柴，散散落落，轻得不可思议，似乎再用力点这把老骨就要全部摔散在地。死死地盯着他苍老混浊，几乎看不清瞳孔的眼睛，语调僵硬地说：“你说清楚，谁要带她走？”  
  
被提着领子双脚都快要离地的老人却丝毫不惊，他缓慢地开口：“你知道。那个死去的灵魂要带走剩下的活着的灵魂了。”  
  
鸣人说不出话，他的喉咙里发出古怪的声响，面部肌肉时不时抽动一下，眼珠瞪得突出眼眶。老人看了他半晌，干瘪的嘴唇动了动，露出一个近似微笑的表情，只不过在这树皮一样的脸上只剩下诡异而已。  
  
“她是个坚强的人，只是迷了心窍，你可以留住她。”  
  
“怎么留？”鸣人又找回了自己的声音。  
  
“叫魂。”

  
  
*  
  
鸣人再次回到家里，淡月正在升起。樱仍旧睡在床上，不过她睁着眼睛，看着黑暗房间中的某一点。他走进房间将樱抱了起来带到浴室，面色从容地将浴缸里放满热水，然后先把她的衣服脱完放了进去，再把自己的衣服也全部脱了，踏入浴缸中。  
  
两人的体积让浴缸的水满溢出来，噼里啪啦打在瓷砖上。鸣人伸出手，只犹豫了一瞬就倾身虚虚地抱住樱，手搭在她隆起的胸乳处。  
  
_**‘呼唤她的灵魂——’**_  
  
“樱酱、樱酱、樱酱——”他不停地叫着这个甜腻的称呼，手揉着她的乳肉，未曾逾矩半分的看顾瞬间变质，随后他的手向下探寻女人更加深入的所在。  
  
_**‘——成为她的枷锁。’**_  
  
鸣人的腿从后面顶开樱变得细瘦的双腿，手指拨开她穴口的贝肉清洗。对一个人的爱与欲望一定脱不开对于那具肉体的肖想，鸣人所有青春萌动的梦中，无一不是面前漂亮裸露的肉体。  
  
两位挚友结为爱侣之后鸣人自知已经没有了那样的资格，尽管如此，他的梦中仍然常常将这女体压在身下，反复蹂躏，到她呻吟出声，流泪求他放过自己。当然，他从来不曾放过她。  
  
梦而已，不需要压制。  
  
鸣人每每在梦醒后斥责自己心怀不轨，又总是在入睡前按捺不住地想着要用怎样粗暴的方式将只属于自己的春野樱拆吃入腹。  
  
没想到还有梦能成真的一天。  
  
_**‘——阴阳相交，让她脱离鬼气。身为阳之子转世的你可以做到。’**_  
  
鸣人草草清洗了她的身体，也将自己即将用到的器官洗干净，然后抱着樱从浴缸中站起来，用宽大的浴巾随意擦拭了一下两人的身体，水珠还未全部吸拭干净就抱着樱匆匆忙忙回到卧室，把她放倒在床上，自己也压了上去。  
  
樱看着他，但也不在看他。鸣人颤抖着亲了亲她的嘴唇，如同膜拜，这颤抖来自于亵渎中僭越的兴奋和仿佛偷窃别人所有物的恐慌。  
  
房间里冷得出奇，一种奇怪的气压压了下来，笼罩在两人身上。鸣人视若无睹，他亲吻着自己能看到的樱的每一寸皮肤，一只手向下摸到她的穴口不停按摩揉捏，让对于外界刺激仍然敏感的身体开始分泌方便交合的黏液。  
  
当他的手变得和她的大腿内侧一样滑腻时，鸣人微微抬起身，扶着自己硕大的性器头，对准毫无反抗之心的女人的下体。  
  
这是罪，你永远会是罪人。他在心中喃喃。  
  
龟头挤开紧窄的入口。  
  
自私的家伙。  
  
没有碰到阻碍。这是当然的，他们一起旅行了那么长时间，一定早就比他更早享受过水乳交融的畅快了。  
  
鸣人一挺腰，整个贯入樱的身体中。  
  
樱喉间发出一声低喘，神情茫然，然而小口小口的喘息不断。这是一种缓解疼痛的呼吸方法，刻在人的基因中。  
  
鸣人低头看去。她狭窄的入口被自己撑得发白，那么柔弱的地方勉强可怜地吞进去他狰狞的欲望，露在外面的根部和囊袋都沾染上她流出来的粘腻液体，在夜色中闪闪发亮。  
  
他表情严肃，几乎是虔诚地抽插起来。分开她想要闭合的腿，俯身亲吻樱无回应的嘴唇，鸣人在这强硬的交合中竟然体会到了强大的快感，他已经弄不清楚自己想做的是释放长久以来想要占有她的恶念还是真的要拯救她于深渊。  
  
除了他们交合的地方，其他地方仍然在变冷。黑暗的房间里似乎有一双眼睛在冷冷地盯着他们。  
  
鸣人眯着眼睛，看向身下女人不自觉变得酡红的脸。这比他梦中当真要美上许多，也让他更加无法自拔。他一边进行似乎永无止境的活塞运动。一边连续呼唤她的名字，并不能控制地说出男性一定会在这时说出的污言秽语：  
  
“樱酱、呼、我好舒服——你舒服吗、我、我要顶到你的子宫了吗？”  
  
她开始呻吟，只不知是否是迷乱的回应。  
  
他忽然伸手按住她消瘦的小腹那里被自己顶得凸起来的一块，盯着那里说：“这里，佐助来过吗？”  
  
呼啦——！阴冷的风一下吹开了卧室的窗户，乌云遮住新月，桌上的纸张哗啦啦地狂乱翻动，但这一切都阻止不了鸣人强硬地按住两腿乱蹬的樱承受他一次又一次的贯入。  
  
再深一点，让她的最深处留下自己的烙印，无法被轻易抹除。让她整个人都沾染自己的味道，无法轻易离开。  
  
久远到陌生的画面清晰地在面前闪动。鸣人看到自己喜欢上她的那一天，也看到她对自己的笑容，对自己的怒火，也偶有出现的羞涩和左顾右盼。最后收拢到面前，樱躺在自己身下，终于一圈一圈缠上他的锁链。  
  
他不愿意放手，他凭什么要放手啊。  
  
樱的神情没有太大的变动，眼神迷离眉头皱起，但她的身体已经无法承受睽违已久的激烈交媾，大腿被身上的男人掰开到颤抖，小腹也被那野兽一样的性器顶得疼痛收缩，身上到处都是渐渐收不住的力道留下的青紫吻痕。  
  
鸣人吻着她，胸腔中有什么要满溢出来。随着最后一刻的接近，他似乎感觉到有一股力量在拉扯自己，但他死死抱住樱的腰身，飞速冲刺，直到最后爆发，一股股灼热的白液喷发在她体内。  
  
樱的身体因为高潮和精液的侵染而痉挛，碧绿的眼睛圆睁，有什么要冲破数日来的迷雾。但这不是结束，射精过后的性器未见疲软，很快重新硬了起来，以不下的速度继续抽插，把刚才射入的精液带出来一些，捣成了白沫糊在两人交合处。  
  
他换了几个体位，方便自己把她浑身上下打满自己的印记。在某个瞬间鸣人甚至想到开发属于自己的咒印，然后残忍地种到她身上。  
  
时间在流逝，鸣人喊着樱的名字一次次在她体内射精，她的小腹已经因为过量的精液而微微隆起，人也抖抖索索想要逃离，又被鸣人拽着拖回身下，钉在床上一般贯穿。  
  
鸣人能感觉到一股怨念萦绕在房间里，他却只是不管不顾，因为他已没有什么可以失去，只要保住怀里的就无所畏惧。最后一次，他的大腿抵着樱的大腿根激射而出，同时抱紧她的脖子，闭着眼睛反复喃喃：“求求你放过她，求求你……把她留给我。”  
  
尖锐的风戛然而止，森凉的冷意从皮肤上消退，新月重新露了出来，不过不够明亮，照不清交缠的肉体。  
  
鸣人的喘息未平。这场酣畅淋漓得偿所愿的性爱之后，他作为一个男人竟然有点想哭泣，但他不知道自己想哭什么，所以眼泪并没有流出来。但他长久地抱着樱压在她身上，硕大的性器也仍然塞在她体内。  
  
太温暖了，他舍不得离开。  
  
片刻后他抬起头，看到樱的眼睛闭着，以为她已经因为自己的过度需索而无法承受，昏睡了过去。  
  
鸣人伸手拨开她汗湿的头发，将额头抵上她的，口中低声说：“樱酱，别离开我，除了你我什么都没有了。”  
  
她张开被他含吮到红肿的唇，似乎要发出一声模糊不清的梦呓，但至少能被他分辨清楚的话语轻轻传入他耳中。  
  
“我不会走的……”  
  
魂兮归来，魂兮归来呵——  
  
［END］  
  



End file.
